happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You're in for a Scare!
"You're in for a Scare!" is an episode of Happy Tree Foundation. ''This episode introduces SCP-2006, a sphere that can transform into anything with a bad taste in horror, as well as several fan characters. Starring roles * Flaky * Cuddles * Sniffles * Howdy * Ellie * Proxy * SCP-2006 (Too Spooky) Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode begins with SCP-2006 floating towards a window where Flaky and Cuddles are seen watching a B-movie involving a costumed dinosaur. Cuddles looks bored while Flaky is screaming at the dinosaur due to how scared she is of dinosaurs. SCP-2006 then turns into a tall, costumed dinosaur and goes into the house. Screaming is heard in the house but then the scene cuts to show the inside which turns out that it's just Flaky terrified at SCP-2006's appearance. Cuddles laughs a bit and then tries pulling the costume off, but he can't since SCP-2006 isn't a costume. Cuddles then walks off and Flaky runs away. SCP-2006 seems to wonder why Cuddles didn't seem to freak out as much as Flaky did. The scene then cuts to Sniffles testing a science experiment as SCP-2006 watches. It explodes as Sniffles screams and organs fly everywhere due to the explosion, then SCP-2006 starts learning that fear is more than just dinosaurs. The scene cuts to SCP-2006 watching tons of videos about fear and what scares people. SCP-2006 then turns into Flaky, smiling evilly. The next scene then shows Howdy walking to a bar and relaxing for a bit. He notices SCP-2006 (disguised as Flaky) and greets her as they sit down and talk for a bit. Suddenly, once Howdy orders a drink and turns back around, Flaky (SCP-2006) is gone with a trail of dark liquid going into the bar's bathroom. Howdy follows the trail and sees two tree friends with guns (also SCP-2006) coming towards him. Howdy gets shot in the leg, crippling him. SCP-2006 then transforms into a deformed-looking cow and eats Howdy. The scene then cuts to Proxy on the computer, learning more about hacking. She hears a door open and close so she checks the front door, which is unlocked for some strange reason. She is scared, so she closes the door and locks it again, however when she checks on the computer, little does she know that the computer is actually SCP-2006 transformed into a replica of her computer. While she is on it, the screen flashes to a jump scare with an earsplitingly loud scream. She gets a heart attack and falls out a window. Cuddles is seen walking next to her house as she falls onto Cuddles, breaking Cuddles's neck. The scene then cuts to show Ellie rollerskating at a skating park. While she is skating, she sees a track (that is SCP-2006 disguised as one) that she does not recognize. She decides it's a new track and rollerskates on it. While she is rollerskating on it, she sees a whole row of tree friends that are running around the track. She starts screaming as she tries dodging them. She then slams into a wall horn first, pushing one of her horns into her skull. Suffering from brain damage, Ellie starts to crawl away from the track, but suddenly the track disappears and SCP-2006 changes the entire scene into a world war, with tree friends everywhere killing each other and tearing their body parts and all sorts of horrible things. The episode ends with Flaky opening the door out of her house and seeing a wasteland. She faints and falls down the stairs to her doorway. Moral ''"True fear is what happens after." Deaths * Sniffles dies from a science experiment exploding. * Howdy gets shot and then eaten by SCP-2006. * Proxy gets a heart attack and falls down a window. * Cuddles gets crushed by Proxy. * Ellie crashes into a wall and her horns get crushed into her skull, then gets involved in a war caused by SCP-2006. * Several unknown tree friends die from the war made by SCP-2006 * Flaky falls down the stairs to her doorway. '(debatable) ' Trivia * The moral is based off of SCP-2718's concept. * Ellie's horn-based death is based of a picture of a horn of a goat after falling off a hill. * SCP-2006 causing a war is based off the monolog at the end of the SCP based off it. * Proxy and Sniffles (and possibly Flaky) are the only three to die from something other than the SCP. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Foundation Category:Crossover Episodes